premiereprofandomcom-20200213-history
Capture
What you need to know *There are several Adobe technical support documents dealing with capture problems. Read them all and they will help you. *Capture and Edit Options **CS4: Adobe Premiere® Pro CS4 Capture & Edit Options **CS3: Adobe Premiere Pro Capture & Edit Options *If you are using anything other than a standard OHCI compliant capture card, be sure to check the manufacturer's knowledgebase for known problems, updates and driver downloads. *You must be logged in as an administrator the first time you perform a capture so that certain privileged Registry entries can be created. *If you're still having a problem, create a new user account with adminstrator priveleges. Restart the computer and log in as the new user and try capturing. *For best results, be sure your camcorder is set to two-channel mode, 16bit, 48KHz and that you set the date and time before doing any shooting. *Be sure not to leave gaps on a tape between shoots. Non-contiguous timecode, especially gaps with no timecode at all, is only going to cause unnecessary headaches. *Be sure to capture a 32KHz clip in a 32KHz project. Be sure to capture a 48KHz clip in a 48KHz project. *See the following: **Common capture issues in the Premiere Pro CS4 Help. **Common capture issues in the Premiere Pro CS3 Help. **The section “Avoiding DV capture problems” in the Premiere Pro Help. *Some DV devices require you to enable the IEEE 1394 interface. See the user manual for details. *Some DV devices are switchable between PAL/NTSC. Ensure the switch is set to the same format used on the tape. See the user manual for details. You may also need to play a bit of the tape before connecting the device to the computer to ensure the correct signal is used. *The HDR-FX1 must have "iLink conversion to DV" set to off, otherwise Windows sees it as a DV device instead of a HDV device. See the user manual for details. *Be sure to disconnect your device from the computer when switching it between DV and HDV. The computer can only detect the device type at connection time. *If you installed any “codec packs” you have caused yourself a lot of headaches. You can try uninstalling the codec packs, but you may well end up having to re-install Windows from scratch. The “Tsunami” codec pack has been specifically reported as causing capture problems. *Some people with dual processors are reporting capture problems in version 1.5, see the thread "Very unstable capturing: "Unknown recorder error"". The solution is to reduce affinity to a single processor in the Windows Task Manager, or install the latest AMD Dual Core Processor driver and the MS Hotfix for XPSP2: KBB896256. *Kerry Lyon reported solving capture preview problems by switching playback settings from FAQ:How do I switch between GDI and Direct3D display mode?. *David Corley said: : *Rick Starsick said: : *Defragment all of your hard drives at least once a week. *Search the Internet for a utility to monitor your CPU temperature. An overheating CPU can make strange things happen with no indication of an overheating problem. *Turn off Premiere Pro's autosave feature before capturing. *Turn off the MS Windows power saving feature before capturing. *Turn off the MS Windows screen saver before capturing. *If you are having problems capturing to external or network drives then capture to an internal drive. *If you have trouble capturing to an internal drive, try capturing to a different internal drive. *Frank Cummings said about HD (high definition) capture: : *Mitch411 said about audio glitches during capture: : *If you're capturing 24P then carefully read Working with 24P and 24PA in Premiere Pro. *Mitch411 said: : *DANewman said: : *Ed Barfield said: : *Michael Mishler said about black screen during capture: : *Sheryl Wardell said: : *Aunt Minnie said: : *Wil Renczes said: : *Jeff Davis said: : *david grantham said: : *Funes said: : *Moore said: : Analog *Premiere Pro does not natively support analog capture. You can get third party solutions from companies like Matrox and Canopus among several others. You could also use a digital camcorder to record the analog source and then capture the digital footage as usual; some camcorders will even do “pass through” without the need to record to tape. *If you want your analog capture card/device to work with Premiere Pro you will need to get drivers from the card/device manufacturer, not from Adobe. *See Capture analog video in the Premiere Pro CS3 Help or the section “Digitizing analog video as DV” in the Premiere Pro 2.0 and 1.x Help. *David Erskine said: : Clip Naming *By default, Premiere Pro names the first clip "Clip 01". This becomes a problem if you capture more than a hundred clips, because sorting the clips alphabetically will put "Clip 100" immediately after "Clip 10" but before "Clip 11". The trick is to name the first clip "Clip001", or "Clip_001". It is important not to have a space before the number. Device control *See Set up device control in the Premiere Pro CS3 Help. *See the C:\Program Files\Adobe\Premiere Pro x.x\ReadMe file for important information about capturing. *If you are using a Matrox project (RTX Editing Mode) you need to use Matrox device control, not the Premiere Pro DV device control, otherwise you can experience audio problems. *For serial device control, Adobe recommends using Pipeline Digital cables. More information can be found at the Pipeline Digital web site (http://www.pipelinedigital.com). Generic cables are unlikely to work and cannot be supported by Adobe technical support. *Device control will not work properly if you connect more than one device to the same FireWire port. It is recommended that you attach only one device to a FireWire port. *BasilH said: : Using the BR HD50 you must update your FW driver, go to device manager and update the firewire driver, choose your driver and choose the one with legacy at the end. Now the deck will work in CS6 *Known Issues *The Capture category. Category:Hardware Category:Software Category:Capture